A Day in the Life of Callisto
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: A look into a few days in Callisto's life before Zeus...Because come on, i can't be the ONLY one who noticed how suggestive her story is. I suggest reading the myth of Callisto first.


**A/N You have to have read the story of Callisto to fully get this. This is for Dancerattitude (how's your bats*** crazy girlfriend?) because, come on, something had to be done!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the obviously subtext filled story of Callisto, or any of its characters. The random huntresses are mine, though.**

Callisto woke up with the distinct sense that some one was hovering over her. Years of training told her to keep her eyes shut, and assess the situation using her other senses. A lock of hair tickling her cheek: her assailant was most likely female. No hold on her arms: possibly this person was non-hostile. A gentle puff of warm air on her face: they were coming closer. Soft lips touched her own for a split second, and Callisto's eyes sprang open. Artemis's amused face hovered over her own, smirk adorning her features. "I thought that would get your eyes open. Come on sleepy-head, the sun is already on the horizon, and we're moving on in but a few candle marks."

Artemis pushed off of the floor (Callisto had just now realized Artemis's hands had been on either side of her) and into a standing position. She offered Callisto a hand, but Callisto pushed herself up on her own, a bit shaken from the peck on the lips. Nevertheless, she followed her lady out of the tent, and over to the fire, where some of the left over fish was cooking. Alazonikos smirked over at Callisto as she sat down, in a way that obviously meant she'd been up long before the sun rose. Callisto scowled back at her, and turned to her food. "Oh, don't be sour," Erinikos, said lightly, sitting down next to Callisto.

"I know, I know, rivalry and hatred lose battles. She is just so errrrggghhh, you know?"

"I know, but you have to be the better person," Erinikos said, laying a hand on Callisto's arm. Callisto rolled her eyes, and shrugged her friend's hand off, good-naturedly. She finished off her meal, and hopped to her feet, disappearing into her tent to fetch her bow. She spent at least ten minutes trying to find her quiver of arrows, before it occurred to her to look in the chest by Artemis's bedroll. As she leaned down to grab the quiver, slender arms wrapped around her waist, and her body stiffened. She knew exactly who it was, and that made the situation even more dangerous.

If it were an unknown attacker, a man for example, she would elbow them in the gut, turn around, and possibly knee them in the groin. This was Artemis, though, and none of that was acceptable. "All the other girls have gone out hunting," she whispered into Callisto's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Slowly, Callisto turned in Artemis's arms.

"My Lady? What are you—" the rest of the sentence is drowned as Artemis presses her lips to Callisto's. Callisto froze for a moment, eyes widening, and back stiffening. Just as she began to relax, Artemis pulled away, smiled brightly, and walked out of the tent. Callisto stood there, stunned, before following.

When she finally catches up to the group, Leanne and Eliah, the twins of the group, look at her questioningly. She shrugs them off, and strings her bow, fitting an arrow to it, and drawing. She swings around, and shoots into seemingly nothing. Walking over to the bush, she pulls out a dead rabbit, shot neatly in the eye. Artemis smiles at her approvingly but turns away before Callisto can catch her eye. Callisto shakes it off, and searches her surroundings, looking for more prey.

They move through the woods, hunting for their next meal. Artemis said they'd be moving fast tomorrow—they were trying to get into some new territory, meaning there probably wouldn't be time to hunt for the next few days. They planned on catching enough food for their time of traveling, and dry it, so it would last.

That night, Callisto sat on the outskirts of their new camp. She perched on a branch about ten feet up, watching the wolves circle around the camp. She could see Siri crouching on a branch a few feet away, keeping watch. Siri turned to look at her, or at least, that's what Callisto assumed she was doing, as all she could see were the other girl's eyes. "You should go to sleep," she whispered. "You look like you're about to fall out of that tree." Siri was right, she _was_ exhausted, but the day's interactions made her weary of her tent, which she shared with Artemis. At that moment, Callisto lost her balance, and tipped forwards, falling a foot or so onto the next branch.

Within a moment, Siri was on the branch next to her, looking at her with inquiring eyes. "Are you alright? Anything hurt?" Siri asked.

"Just my pride," Callisto responded tartly. "I suppose I _should_ go to bed." Callisto sighed, and climbed carefully to the floor, wincing now and then. She half walked, half stumbled into her tent, and stopped short at what she saw. Artemis had pulled the bedrolls together, and was snuggled comfortably into her own. "Um, my Lady?"

Artemis peered up at her with the half-lidded eyes of someone who'd just awoken. "What? It's cold, and I thought sharing body heat would help, though it's quite useless when the other person is absent." Artemis looked a Callisto pointedly.

"Yes, well—" Callisto stopped. She didn't have a good explanation that wouldn't sound completely foolish. She shrugged off Artemis' questioning look, and crawled into her bedroll. The minute her head hit the pillow, she felt strong, willowy arms encircle her waist. Artemis leaned her head on Callisto's shoulder, and Callisto stiffened. She rolled over, fully intending to demand that Artemis tell her _exactly_ what in Hades' she was doing. All thought flew from her mind though, as Artemis's lips pressed soundly against her own. She bit down gently on Callisto's lower lip, and Callisto let out an involuntary moan.

The next morning, Artemis was exceedingly chipper, while Callisto slept well into the morning, and was grumpy the rest of the day. However, after dinner, when Artemis stood up and gave a slight nod to Callisto, before disappearing into their tent, Erinikos swore Callisto jumped to her feet and practically ran to follow.

**A/N Wow, this sorta wrote itself. Man Arty, I never knew you were so affectionate. **


End file.
